This project aims to develop miniaturized apparatus and methods to enable acute and chronic measurement of flow and pressure in the mouse, including miniaturized transit-time volume flow probes for acute and chronic studies, chronically implantable pressure sensors for vessels under 1 mm diameter, and apparatus and methods to measure organ blood flow and cardiac output via a single probe. Once these methods are developed, the investigators propose to produce a workbook describing the surgical techniques and specific protocols used for animal surgery, sensor implantation, and monitoring in order to give new investigators the benefit of the accrued body of experience. Tasks to be completed in Phase I include development of surgical routines, feasibility study of implantable small vessel pressure sensor technologies, construction and testing of prototype transit-time flow sensors, and production of the initial sections of the workbook.